This Small Business Innovation Research project addresses the development of a low-cost personal exposure monitor with real-time sampling and data logging capabilities for the dry cleaning industry. Phase I research efforts were focused on the development of chemical micro-sensors for detecting perchloroethylene vapors. Phase II research studies will enable their integration with a badge-size instrument. Once commercialized, these monitors will be used to accurately manage risks associated with daily job functions (i.e., garment spotting, washer loading and unloading, machine maintenance, clothes pressing, etc.) by workers in this high-risk small business industry. At the present time, high costs associated with continuous exposure methods prevent employers from providing adequate monitoring of worker exposure to perchloroethylene. Chemical micro-sensors that were developed during Phase I will enable the reduction of injuries and illnesses associated with chemical exposures to perchloroethylene as employees are made aware of risks and as employers strive to provide safer workplaces. These sensors will also enable precise exposure assessments to support epidemiologic studies, practical technology that can be applied at reasonable cost in the workplace, and validated sensors for measuring relevant exposure and total dose data. The proposed technology will be directed at the drycleaning industry. There are currently 56,536 commercial drycleaners in the U.S. and 433,926 workers in this industry that could benefit from the development of a low-cost personal monitor that provides modern control of PERC exposures in the workplace. [unreadable] [unreadable]